Zaptismo Indigenous Revolutionary Party
, , |int_affiliation = |political_position = |fiscal_position = |social_position = |color = black |color2 = #F62817 |inversecolors = |officialcolor = Red |officialcolor2 = Black |leader_type = CCRI Comandante |leader = Marcos |leader_type2 = Party Commandante |leader2 = Sbcm. María |members = 1,512,171 |hq = |house = |occupied = |total = |house2 = |occupied2 = |total2 = |house3 = |occupied3 = |total3 = |website = www.zaptismo.ez www.zapatan.ez }} The Zaptismo Indigenous Revolutionary Party (Spanish: Zaptismo Partido Revolucionario Indígena, ZPRI) is the OLIZ branch responsible for all political affairs and governmental agencies and establishments. Formed in June 2010 after the Second Declaration from the Sierra Madre, it split from the Zapatista Army of National Liberation (EZLN) to better focus on specific affairs. The ZPRI is led by Subcomandante María, delegated from the Clandestine Indigenous Revolutionary Committee, and is given the rank of comandante in the party. Tasked with distributing the el Zapatan newspaper and the declarations issued by the Zapatistas. Additionally tasked, in the first and second declarations from the Sierra Madre, with aiding in the establishment of municipal and national government institutions, namely Councils of Good Government. Ideology The ideology of the Zapatista movement, Zapatismo, combines traditional practices with elements of and . There is a long history of anarchism in Mexico, of which Zapatismo is a descendant. A Zapatista slogan is in harmony with the concept of mutual aid: "For everyone, everything, for us, nothing" (Para todos todo, para nosotros nada), which has become the national motto for the Community of Chiapas. The ZPRI opposes , arguing that it severely and negatively affects the peasant way of life of its indigenous support base and oppressed people worldwide. Another key element of the Zapatista ideology is their aspiration to do politics in a new, participatory way, from the "bottom-up" instead of "top-down." The Zapatistas consider the contemporary political system of Mexico inherently flawed due to what they consider its purely representative nature and obvious disconnection from the people and their needs. Instead, the ZPRI claims to reinforce the idea of or by limiting public servants' terms to only two weeks, not using visible organization leaders, and constantly referring to the people they are governing for major decisions, strategies and conceptual visions. As Marcos has reiterated, "my real commander is the people". In an unusual move for any revolutionary organization, documents released by the EZLN (in Spanish) before the initial uprising in 1994 explicitly defined a right of the people to resist any unjust actions of the EZLN. They also defined a right of the people to demand that the revolutionary armed forces not intervene in matters of civil order or the disposition of capital relating to agriculture, commerce, finances, and industry, as these are the exclusive domain of the civil authorities, elected freely and democratically. It added that the people should "acquire and possess arms to defend their persons, families and property, according to the laws of disposition of capital of farms, commerce, finance and industry, against the armed attacks committed by the revolutionary forces or those of the government". The ZPRI has strictly enforced this point in making it a staple policy that their politics are purely voluntary. Category:OLIZ Category:Zapatistas Category:Political parties Category:Communist Parties